Cynder
Background Cynder was stolen by Malefor's dark forces when she was an egg. She became corrupted under his dark power, which had her grow at an unnatural pace. She had been in a war against the Guardian Dragons and other dragons who engaged in battled. Her army had managed to take over the Dragon Temple and captured the Guardian Dragons, save for Ignitus (who had escaped and hid from Cynder). She first met Spyro while she was using the Guardian Dragons to charge up energy into a crystal, which would be used to free her master. After she managed to open the portal and provided Malefor a way to escape, she engaged into a battle against Spyro, but was defeated by the purple dragon. She was freed from Malefor's corruption, in which she had reverted back into a young dragon. She was saved by Spyro and returned to the Dragon Temple, where the Guardians had apologized to her for not guarding her at the night of the raid. After weeks of staying in the temple, Cynder decided to leave due to feeling guilty for the things she did when she was under Malefor's control. Despite Spyro's pleas for her to not leave, she told the purple dragon that she needs to find her own place in the world. She ran off, leaving Sparx and Spyro behind. However, she was later captured by a group of pirates, who intended on having her fight in their arena. When she ha d to face Spyro (who was also captured), she told him to fake the fight. Unfortunately, their plan was interrupted when Gaul's army attacked, and Cynder was captured again. When Spyro came to the Well of Souls to rescue Cynder, Gaul ordered the black dragoness to fight him. She told Spyro to line her up with Gaul's staff, and made an effort to snatch it. Though she was caught by Gaul and was thrown to a wall, which knocked her out. As a result of Spyro's battle against Gaul, the mountain began to collapse. Spyro used his Time Fury ability to freeze himself, Cynder, and Sparx within a crystal that protected them from harm. After 3 years, Spyro and Cynder were broken free of their crystal prison by a group of Grublins. They attached a pair of magical snake-shaped necklaces to the two dragons' necks as they laid unconscious, linking the dragons together and preventing them from moving freely or away from each other. They were taken to the Catacombs to be sacrificed to the Golem under Malefor's orders. With the aid of Hunter, the two dragons and Sparx managed to make their escape from the Catacombs. Along the way, they were informed that he was sent to find them 3 years earlier by Ignitus. After a series of events, Spyro and Cynder went to confront Malefor, who released them of the magical chain. He claimed that he caused Cynder to lead Spyro to him and that she had tricked the purple dragon into freeing him. Cynder denied his words at first, but she became unsure of her past actions, which had allowed Malefor to unlock the darkness within her. She began to attack Spyro, whom refused to fight back. After striking at him several times, she demanded to know why he didn't fight back. The dishearted purple dragon told Cynder that he had nothing left to fight for. Discovering Spyro's feelings, Cynder broke free of Malefor's control, and told him that there's always something. However, Malefor chained Cynder back to Spyro, and engaged the two in battle. After his defeat, they were free from the magical chain that linked the two together. However, Malefor's plan was still underway, to which had Spyro use his abilities as a purple dragon to save the world. In the process, Cynder was suddenly transported to the world of Iriphos. Personality During her corruption with Malefor, she was a monstrous black dragon that cared for nothing but the revival of her master. After she was freed from his influence, she had felt guilty for what she had done and thrived to discover what her own destiny is. She is a young dragon that is intelligent, brave, cunning, spirited, independent, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She also does not enjoy the role of weak and fragile heroines. Life on Iriphos 'ARC 2' The Search For Genis & Spyro Cynder first arrived in Iriphos at the Satellite District of Neo Domino City. At Martha's House, she met Raine Sage, Freya, Kratos Aurion, Martha, and a group of people (Judai Yuki, Akihiko Sanada, Naoto Shirogane, Alice Liddle, Lyre, and Raven) that were going into the T.V. World to search for Emil Castagnier. Much to her surprise, Raine had kindly welcomed the dragoness. Cynder learned from Raine that she was in a complete different world. That and it seemed that there some sort of sort of tension between her and Kratos, which gave the dragoness the impression that they were having a lover's quarrel. When Kratos decided to leave to search for Genis Sage, Cynder decided to accompany him since she too was searching for someone. As they traveled together to Aki's place, Cynder learned a few things about angels and about Kratos himself while in turn, she opened herself a bit to the red-haired seraphim. Kratos had also told her to think of Iriphos as a place to start over. They soon noticed that the city was being invaded by Metalheads, though they kept going to their destination. Once they arrived, Cynder aided Yugi Mutou (whom Atem was in control of) and Minato Arisato in the fight against the Metalheads. She was relieved to find out that she wasn't the only dragon in Iriphos when she saw the Ancient Fairy Dragon, whom told her about the Crimson Dragon and about the other dragons. It had her curious on wanting to learn more about them. She also met others who had also assisted in the fight against the Metalheads: The Hooded Man, Mithos Yggdrasill, Ruka, Donatello, Minako Arisato, Oshawott, and Aqua. With Yugi, as well as the Sector Security, being fascinated with her, she still wasn't used to having people be so interested in her. She found it strange that Yugi was speaking to his pendant, as if there was something living inside of it. She also learned from Minato about Genis's disappearance, though was disappointed to learn that no one had seen Spyro anywhere. Wanting to inform Raine, she decided to return to Martha's place on her own. The Battle Against Kain The next day, she informed Raine and Akihiko about Minato's message regarding Genis, which had Raine deciding to go out for a walk. Akihiko asked Cynder about Minato mentioning anyone by the name of Shinjiro, though she didn't recall hearing a name like that. She also met Emil Castagnier, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Bunnie Rabbot, Wasp, and Spider-Girl. She learned from Jack about the Signer Marks, and decided to travel with him to Poppo Time in order to learn more. That and to meet back up with Kratos to continue their search for Genis. However, their plans to travel have been interrupted when Kain attacked, whom attempted to capture Yusei. During the battle, Cynder noticed that Jack could also summon a dragon much like Ruka could. The Dream World After Kain had fled, she soon met Yui Konagi, whom seemed to be afraid of her at first. And things had gotten even more crazy. Not only there was more tension between Yusei and Jack, but for some reason Jack and Yosuke Hanamura had become females. When Kefka had appeared, Cynder had suddenly been pulled into the Dream World by Engi (whom had taken over Yui's body, and thought that Kefka was a Dream Eater.) along with Bunnie, Gen Shishio, Alice, and Spider-Girl. From there, they've learned about Engi and the Dream World. Unfortunately, Kefka had proven to be too much for her and the others in the Dream World. Dragon-napped During her deep sleep state, she was kidnapped by a Doppelganger, who took the form of Saiga. By the time she woke up, she saw that she was being carried away, but ended up being put back to sleep. A few hours later, she had woken up to find herself within a prison cell in the Sahira, and noticed that Judai and Kenzan were there as well. Judai told her about how they were captured by 'Johan', but it didn't seem like him. Both Kenzan and Cynder attempted to break out of their cells, but it was to no avail due to a magical barrier. It was then the Wiseman arrived at Cynder's cell and requested the dragoness to tell him about herself. The vibe the Wiseman was giving off had her feel uncomfortable in a way that it reminded her of Malefor. The Return of the Dark Dragon Cynder told the Wiseman a bit about herself prior to her arrival to Iriphos. It was there she learned that Genis was here as well, though it seemed that he was abandoned. The Wiseman's words struck her when he mentioned that the Sage siblings wouldn't need her anymore if the two were reunited. Being someone with no purpose in the world would make her feel alone. It had her unsure if Raine would actually reject her. The Wiseman managed to corrupt the young dragon to keep Genis safe and away from Raine. She once again took the form of an adult dragon. After the Wiseman had left, Cynder decided to leave her cell while letting everything settle in her mind. She soon found out that Judai and Kenzan weren't the only ones in cells, but Yuan Ka-Fai, Ruka, and Danny Phantom as well. However, she soon came across a fight going on between the Enchantress and Sailor Pluto. She assisted in the fight while encountering Yami Marik, whom she found out that he was the duelist Raine and Judai told her about earlier. When it would seemed that Sailor Pluto would be finished off, she seemed to have vanished. 'ARC 3' The Hunt for the Sailor Scouts During the 3 months she had spent in the Sahira, she had eventually met Genis, whom was going by the alias 'Chaos Sorceror'. The Wiseman had summoned them both in regards to Yuan's punishment due to allowing Ruka to escape. Cynder and the Chaos Sorceror were in favor of having the blue-haired seraphim tortured, though the Enchantress made the suggestion that he might still be of some use to them. The Wiseman allowed the Enchantress to deal with Yuan then gave Cynder and the Chaos Sorceror the task of hunting and eliminating the Sailor Scouts. The two traveled to Neo Domino City as they both talked about their abilities as well as forming a strategy to lure the Sailor Scouts out. They soon set their plan into motion once they've arrived at the city. However, it all turned out to be a failure as no Sailor Scout had appeared. The two began to make their escape from the city, though the two were being pursued by Dante and Lan Hikari. Cynder managed to protect the Chaos Sorceror from Lan's blast as well as injure Lan. Luck on their side as the two made their escape from the city, thanks to the aid of the dopplegangers. As they arrived back at Exodus, Cynder noted that the dopplegangers had seemed a bit tensed. She also tried to reassure her partner that the Wiseman wouldn't abandon him, despite their failure. By the time they headed into the Sahira, Yami Marik moved past them. She didn't like the way he treated Genis, even though he was also part of the clan. As they met up with the Wiseman, Shadow King and Black Lady were also present. The Wiseman told the dragoness and the Chaos Sorceror to do their best to not fail again. Fun At Academy City As she and the Chaos Sorceror figured out as to what they should do while they wait for the dopplegangers to bring information, Cynder suggested that perhaps they could explore more of Iriphos mostly due to the fact that the dragoness wasn't all too familiar with all that's out there. That and she figured some fresh air would do them some good. The Chaos Sorceror decided to surprise Cynder by taking her to Academy City. As soon as they arrived, not only were Black Lady and the Shadow King there but Megatron had also arrived to the city to begin his invasion. Cynder and the Chaos Sorceror decided to go to one of the windmills to begin their dragon search. However, the half-elf had soon spotted someone he recognized...Lloyd Irving. A fight soon broke out between Lloyd and the Chaos Sorcerer. The fight lasted for a while before they decided to withdraw when the Chaos Sorcerer saw Black Lady was injured. However, it wasn't long before Black Lady decided to join back up with the Shadow King. Meeting The Dark Spectrum The pair returned to Exodus, where they saw in the monitor that some sort of fighting tournament was taking place. There were a few people Cynder recognized, and among the group that was participating were a couple of Sailor Scouts. Cynder had the assumption that the fight could be taking place inside the TV, unfortunately she soon found that neither herself or the Chaos Sorcerer could go through the monitor. They learned from a doppleganger that only Persona-users could enter the TV World. After entering the Sahira, the pair encountered a figure they haven't seen before. However, it would seem that Dark Spectrum knew them very well. He agreed to accompany them to speak with Wiseman. As they gave their report, they soon learned that Dark Spectrum was their leader. The Wiseman made the suggestion on having the Chaos Sorcerer stay with him while Cynder went with Dark Spectrum. After Cynder made her leave, she was led to a hotspring as she and Dark Spectrum took the time to bond. Powers Many dragons in the Dragon Realms could only master a single element, save for the rare purple dragon. Cynder was an exception. Due to her exposure to the darkness, she was granted elements that were most uncommon: Poison, Wind, Fear, and Shadow. Sailor Moon With having been corrupted by the Wiseman, Cynder currently takes on the form of an adult dragon. Much like the form she had taken from when she was under Malefor's influence. However, she now bears the mark of the Black Moon Clan on her head. She still retains her ability to use the elements of poison, fear, and shadow, though her ability to use wind has been replaced with a dark fire element. Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Female Category:Character Category:Game Category:The Legend of Spyro